One Night Saga: Go to Camp
by Lyndzey
Summary: This is a continuation of One Night so please read that first. JALEX


Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place no matter how much I wish I did.

Note: Please read One Night first as this is a continuation of that.

Other Note: Most of this story was written above the clouds, as I was on an airplane

Alex's POV

I woke up with more anticipation then I had ever felt in my life and was anxious to start my day. It had been a week since that night Justin and I had shared so much, it was also they day that my parents were to go to a summer camp with my brother Max and they all would be gone for a week leaving me and Justin alone for so long. I could still taste his lips every time I looked at them and I could feel his touch whenever I thought about him. I was excited to spend some alone time with the one person I was in love with but forbidden to be with. My older brother and I knew that our feelings for each other were strong and we also knew if we acted on them more then when we were alone then there would be trouble. I wished he was not my brother and that we could be together.

Justin's POV

'When will they leave?' I thought to myself waiting to be left alone with my younger sister, as my parents were taking Max to some parent/child bonding camp that I had avoided due to my teaching summer school. Alex had been able to get out of going to the camp, as she was in the class at summer school I was to be teaching. I couldn't help but smile, as my parents were making sure Max had everything for them to go, because I was thinking about the night a week ago that I had spent with Alex. It was the best night of my life and I could not forget how she had made me feel. I walked into the living room and saw the reason for my wanting to be left alone, my sister, Alex. She was wearing a pair of pink leggings that really hugged her legs, and over top she had a jean skirt that was shorter then most of her other skirts. I couldn't help but stare for a couple minutes before moving my vision up to see that she was wearing a matching pink tank top that really complimented her figure.

Alex's POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for everyone to leave for a fun filled week at summer camp when Justin walked in wearing the hottest outfit he had ever worn. He had on jeans that were a little snugger then his other ones and a t-shirt that was so tight I could see his perfect muscles. I noticed he was staring at me and so I had to speak so he would look away and not make mom or dad suspicious.

"Justin I am having some trouble on that science question you gave the class yesterday and I was wondering if you could help me out a bit on it," I hinted that I wanted to be alone with him.

"I don't think so Alex, there is no way that I can give you extra help if I can't give the other students extra help," Justin said back being his-do-everything-by-the-book self.

Justin's POV

"Justin help your sister, you two are family," Mom said after I told Alex no.

"Fine, but it still is not fair to the other students," I replied.

"Come say goodbye and then the two of you go do some science," Dad said.

Alex and I both walked over to mom, dad, and Max to say goodbye before leaving to go to Alex's room to do some science. This was the first time we had been alone together since the best night of my life. She shut the door and I looked into her eyes, and saw a sparkle that was not there when we were not alone. The way the sun shone into the window and on to her face made her look so beautiful. I moved closer to her and slowly moved my hand to touch her face. As soon as I felt her soft skin I pulled away quickly, I had not been this close to her since I had lost my virginity to her.

Alex's POV

Justin touched my face and I felt an electric type shock pulse through my veins. I grabbed his hand as he pulled away and held it in mine. I looked into his eyes, and jumped at the sound of the door signalling that I was alone with Justin. I moved his hand to my face still looking into his eyes and gave him a small smile to let him know it was ok for him to touch me. I then dropped my hand from his and was happy when his hand remained on my face. I put my hand onto his face and felt his smooth skin. I knew that he had shaved this morning probably hoping that this moment would happen today. I slowly started moving my face closer and closer to his until my lips were on his and what soft perfect lips he had. We kissed and it seemed as if time had stopped and the only people moving were us as our lips moved in the slowest, most perfect movements. I got lost in the kiss and only snapped out of my trance like state when Justin stopped the kiss and moved his hands from my face to my waist. I moved in closer to him and pressed myself up against his perfect body.

Justin's POV

As Alex pressed her body against me I started to kiss her again as passionately as I could manage. I loved they her hair smelled like coconut and the rest of her smelled of peaches. I paused from kissing her long enough to look into her eyes and start taking off her shirt. She helped me with my shirt and we were standing in her room with our bare skin pressed up to each other. I thought to myself that I could die right then and I would have died the happiest person in the entire world. I knew that Alex felt the same way by the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. I slowly moved my hands up to her back to rub her smooth skin and feel the coolness at my fingertips. I was grateful for this moment and this moment alone. I looked into Alex's eyes and her look said the one thing I wanted to hear, I love you. We both knew without even saying a word that even though this was morally wrong and illegal it was the right thing for us. We were content in this embrace and if we did not desire more then we would not have had to go any farther to be fulfilled. Alex moved her hand from their position on my chest down to unzip my jeans and I followed her lead. As we stood there in only our underwear, Alex grabbed my hand and lead me to her bed. Alex was the first to lay on her bad and I slowly moved to lay down beside her. She rolled so that she had one arm and her head resting on my chest, and I put my arms around her to hold her.

Alex's POV

I lay with my head resting on Justin's chest and for the second time in my life I felt like I was in heaven. I looked Justin over from his eyes, to his muscles, and down to his toes taking in every perfect detail about him. I then moved so that I was in a kneel/sit position on his chest and looked into his eyes while tracing ever contour of his upper chest and face. I went over all of his features drifting slowly on his lips and chin, he reacted by giving me a soft kiss when I had moved my fingers from his lips to his cheek. He looked into my eyes and I noticed a hint of grey that had not been there the first time this had happened between us. I moved my hands from his face to his waist to remove his shirt, and then reached behind me to remove his boxers and have him lay there in nothing so I could feel his entire body. I rubbed his skin from head to toe and kissed him at the same time, this was more perfect then the first time.

Justin's POV

I lay under Alex whom was sitting on my chest, and I reached up to take her shirt off and remove her bra. I couldn't help but stare at her chest, I know I had already been in this position but her beauty stopped my in my tracks. I moved my hands down and took off her panties, as she remained sitting in my chest. I then wrapped my arms around her into a hug and rolled her onto the bed so that it was me sitting on her except for the other way around. I leaned down to kiss her and moved into a laying position on top of Alex. Everything was absolutely perfect, as I started to thrust slowly at first and getting faster and faster as time went by. Almost too soon it was over and we were fully exhausted, so we decided just to lie together on her bed in a cuddling position until it was time to get up and get going to summer school.

-To be continued-

**Please Review**


End file.
